The Artist
by dragonupgost
Summary: Having ran away to Republic City, Naruto Uzumaki became the cities sole tattoo artist and meets some very interesting people along the way. What can one person do against Equalist and the Triads, well just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Artist**

_Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in a pretty and well preserved body, but rather to skid in broadside, in a cloud of smoke, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and loudly proclaiming, 'Wow! What a Ride! ~Hunter S. Thompson_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki lives a simple life in Republic City, working out of a tattoo parlor on one of the busiest streets in town. Then again, everyone who wanted a tattoo came to him because he was the only one in the entire city that even did them, surprisingly enough. Maybe it was because he was friends with all three triads and did favors for them, and in turn he got protection from anyone looking to run him out of business. Both of Naruto's parents were, ironically enough, royalty in both the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, but it's not like he went around screaming about it. He had one little sister, who didn't even know he existed, and his parents had stopped looking for him after he ran away from home. Now, some might ask themselves why he would do such a thing, and the answer is that he didn't want to be some stuffy rich kid with a stick up his ass. That and the girls of Republic City looked great, especially when they came in to get a tattoo, when daddy said they couldn't.

In fact, the young bastard currently found himself finishing another masterpiece on a rather attractive woman's waist, just above her nice plump rear end. The client also had rather amazing lemon green hair with a pair of equally stunning orange eyes, which also happened to be Naruto's favorite color. The girl wore a short spaghetti strap tanktop, which revealed her mid section all the way down to the skirt she was wearing. Now, as for the tattoo itself, the girl had requested an odd one, well not as odd as some of the requests he normally gets, but still on. She had asked for a strange looking but with six wings and a long tail, hell she even drew a detailed picture of the damn thing, and she said she wanted it in a place that only she would look. Now all he had to do was explain how not to do something stupid to get it infected, not that most people listened to him anyway.

"Alright, I'm all finished up so now I just have to clean it, put on some antibacterial ointment, and bandage it. Don't worry I'll be gentle and you won't even feel a thing," said Naruto as he pulled out a spray bottle along with a nice soft cloth, to which the green haired girl have him a sassy grin.

"Should I pull down my skirt, I don't want to get anything on it?" asked the girl, this time winking at the blond haired tattoo artist, who just gave a sheepish grin before going to work on cleaning his work of art, which had even more detail in it than the picture the girl gave him to go off of.

As the blond haired artist continued to clean, he could have sworn the girl was purposefully shaking her ass, and simply making him think it was discomfort. Still, even with temptation literally in his face, Naruto finished washing his art and placed a nice bandage over it, before giving her rear end a nice firm tap. Slightly red in the face, the girl adjusted her skirt so it was comfortable and listened as Naruto explained how to properly take care of her tattoo, and what would happen if she didn't listen to his instructions.

"By the way, the name's Fu, and maybe I could come back so you can _inspect_ you handiwork to make sure I'm taking good care of it. I wouldn't want such talent to go to waste after letting you see my bum," Fu whispered into Naruto's ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out of the blond's shop, a shake in her hips to catch Naruto's attention.

"Damn, these out of town girls are gonna be the death of me, I'm gonna somehow be in the middle of a fucking international incident if this keeps going on," Naruto cursed to himself as he put away his equipment and went over to the register, adding his latest customer's payment to his moderately large amount of money, which he had to take to the bank before some asshole tries to rob him or something, fucking thieves.

"Don't move or I stick this blade in your back," a voice said from behind Naruto, but the blond didn't even bother turning around to do as the person asked, and instead tried to hold back a laugh that threatened to burst out.

"Please Sasuke, you couldn't hold up a weak old lady before she kicked your ass three ways to Sunday, now how about you put that thing back up you ass where it belongs and stop trying to make me your girlfriend," Naruto said over his shoulder, getting an annoyed groan from the person behind him before they stepped out to the front of the counter.

Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard some of the rich Fire Nation guy, although his mom was from Republic City originally. Sasuke was a fair-skinned teenager, no taller than Naruto himself, with a pair of onyx eyes and chin length black hair. His hair was spiked up in the back, which he says was natural but Naruto calls bullshit on it, and had bangs that framed his face, while a little fell into his face, somehow not hindering his eyesight. He wore a plain white shirt with loose cuffs, a dark gray gentlemen s velvet frock, a pair of nice loose gray pants, and a pair of knee high boots, along with goggles that hung around his neck. Naruto and Sasuke met on the boat ride from the Fire Nation and stuck together ever since them, although they took two different routes.

"Very funny idiot, I'll have you know I prefer women to men and this," Sasuke held up a rather large knife, "Goes no where near my ass, which girls compliment as I walk by," the dark eyed teen said with a cocky grin, while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, enough with the pleasantries, why are you in my shop, unless you've finally grew a pair and won't faint at the sight of my tools," Naruto laughed, getting a glare from Sasuke who remembered when he first let Naruto try and give him a tattoo.

"_Once_, that happened once, two years ago, and you still haven't let it go, asshole."

"It was priceless, I hadn't even touched you with it yet and you fainted right there in the chair, man I should have tattooed a smile onto your face while I had the chance," the blond laughed even harder now, pounding his hand against the counter as he did so.

"Anyway, we better get going if we want to make it to the club in time, and there is no way I'm riding bitch on my own bike," said Sasuke, only for his friend to roll his eyes once again before thumbing to the back door, to which they both went.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sasuke, betting a shit eating grin from Naruto.

"If you think it's a 173 Future Industry 1200 Lowrider, then yes, yes it is."

"How the hell did you get this, they weren't supposed to be on the streets for another four months at best. What did you do, blackmail Mr Sato's daughter or something?" Sasuke wondered, inspecting every inch of the beautiful machine in front of him with a critical eye, as if it was the key to saving the world or something.

"Or something, now get out of my shop so I can lock up and we can get the hell out of here!" Naruto demanded, practically pushing his friend out the front door, followed by locking up, and finally putting on his leather riding gear.

There was just something so wonderful about the roar of a powerful engine, especially when you have all that power in one hand. The moment Naruto started his new bike, he felt the rush of adrenaline start pumping through his body and a grin was now constantly on his face. Revving the engine a few times, the blond pulled out of his shops alleyway garage and went out to the street, where Sasuke was waiting on his own bike. With a simple gesture, the both of them rode down the streets of Republic City, their combined engines attracting the attention of every person on the sidewalk.

"Hey Naruto, lot of distractions around here!" Sasuke yelled over the roar of the engines, motioning over to the girls walking down the street in bikinis, no doubt either headed to the Republic City beach or coming back from it, it didn't really matter because the view was great.

"I take it back, you might be straight after all!" Naruto yelled back before hitting the gas and taking off down the street, leaving behind an annoyed Uchiha who followed after him a few seconds later, intent of hunting the blond the moment they parked.

By the time they actually arrived at their destination, the sun was already setting or Republic City and the crazy nightlife was just getting warmed up. Clubs were opening their door, teenagers were walking the streets in their little gangs, the girls somehow seemed to be wearing less clothes than before, and parties were finally beginning to get fun. Naruto as Sasuke pulled up to the _Beer and Grill_, which was a club owned by their second oldest friend, Choji Akimichi. Well technically his parents owned it but they were out of town too much and so they just left it to their son to run. Yep, there were all just a bunch of bastard kids with too much free time and a love for breaking rules, but life was fun like that.

"Fucking chick riding a Polar Bear dog down the middle of the street, what the hell?" Naruto growled as he removed his helmet and hung his own goggles around his neck, while Sasuke did the same.

"Let it go Naruto, it looked like she was new to the big city, you should cut her some slack," scoffed Sasuke.

"Yea, you're probably right, but first round's on you for saying that," Naruto quickly said and, before Sasuke could respond, the blond was already inside the establishment, no doubt greeting the crowd in a loud manner.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the house, and Sasuke said he's buying a drink for _everybody_!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for said Uchiha to hear him all the way outside, and the reaction was anything but happy on the dark haired teen's face.

"Oh you bastard!"

Two hours into the party and it was still going strong, with lights flashing all inside the bar, music shaking the place, and people were already dancing on the tables. Choji was behind the bar filling orders, and taking out the trash when needed, while Naruto and Sasuke sat in their own booth just looking at the scene before them. Normally they would be out there among the mass of hormones and beer, but tonight they had business to take care of. The Agni Kai Triad ran merchandise through Naruto's shop, giving Naruto both protection and a cut of the profit, so they meet once a month to go over the terms of the deal, not to mention give the artist his cut. It wasn't a healthy or legal life but it was the only life Naruto knew, and damn was he good at it.

"Are you sure this is the day dope, because we've been here for two hours now and haven't seen so much as a single one of their members," said Sasuke, who didn't want to miss the party because Naruto's business partners were late.

"Ease off bastard, if you want to go get piss drunk them I'm not stopping you, now get off my back," Naruto scoffed, and just in time for the representatives of the Agni Kai Triads to walk in through the door with a suitcase in hand.

"Ah gentleman, so glad you could make it, my friend here was just telling me how you might not come tonight. Now, I'll be taking my moment."

"Hold on just a second, our boss has a shipment of special goods coming in and he needs to be sure they will stay safe at your shop. So he says you get half your money now and half of it once the shipment is free and clear from the law," the moment the Agni Kai guys stopped talking, the entire bar went silent, and everyone was looking at the blond tattoo artist.

"Half now eh, that's how he repays my loyalty, by doubting me?" Naruto asked himself, his usual cheery smile now replaced by a frown and his blue eyes narrowed at the two triad men before him.

Outside the bar, the people partying remained blissfully unaware of the tension inside, that is until a guy went crashing through the glass window, followed by a rather pissed off looking artist. As Naruto reached the man groaning in pain, he stomped on his hand, breaking it, and slipped the cuffs of the man's wrist, allowing him to get his money. Naruto then proceeded to take said briefcase and slam it into the guys face about five times, making him pass out from the pain. Wiping some of the blood off his face, he turned to face the remaining triad member, who looked ready to piss his pants.

"You go back and get the rest of my money, and you better be back before the nights out. If you're not, then I will find you, cut off your balls, and shove them up your ass, so the next time you shit, you'll shit all over your balls! Now get the fuck out of here you limp dick piece of shit!" roared Naruto, and a moment later the man was down the street and around the corner, leaving a bunch of people just staring at the tattoo artist.

"Sorry about the mess folks, go back to your party!" yelled Naruto, and just like that the music started up again while the blond took the man's wallet, removing all the money inside of it along with a rather nice golden fogwatch.

"Sorry about the window Choji, the man said he would pay for it, since it was his head that went through it," said the blond as he handed Choji the man's money before going back to the booth Sasuke was still sitting in.

"I don't like people who go back on their world, and so I sent a proper message. Now, the only thing left to complete this night is to finally get you a girlfriend," Naruto said offhandedly, unaware of a person approaching him from behind.

"Please, any girl you introduce me to is probably on something out of a guy's garage, so thanks but no thanks dope. Besides, I could get any girl here if I wanted, I just don't want to," scoffed Sasuke, just as he notice possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

The girl in question had lovely white skin, which almost glowed in the dim lighting, long Raven hair pulled over to the right side, and a pair of wonderful green eyes. She wore a leather jacket that was cut to reveal her stomach, a pair of tight red jeans, a pair of black biker gloves, and riding boots to top it all off. Wait a moment, why was she currently sitting in Naruto's lap and making out with him all of a sudden. Oh that bastard!

"About time you got here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it," Naruto laughed as he broke the kiss, wrapping his arms around the mysterious girl's waist, and pulling her as close to his body as possible.

"Sorry sweaty, had to make sure daddy was asleep. Can't have him knowing that his little girl was seeing such a unsightly person such as yourself," the girl whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, before giving it a teasing bite, not noticing the look Sasuke was sending the both of them.

"Hey Naruto, am I missing something here?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yea, Sasuke meet Asami Sato, the woman who greets people by hitting them with her scooter," now that earned him a playful slap on the shoulder from the girl on his lap.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

* * *

**Ok so my brother was originally going to do this story but he has his hands full with "Book 3: Change" and so I said I would write it for him, following his storyline. So drop in a review and let me know how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

"_Not all those who wander are lost"_

_-?_

* * *

If there was one thing Naruto loved more than making moment, it was making Asami Sato moan his name to high heaven. Having the raven haired girl pinned up against a bathroom stall wall with her jacket only hanging by one arm, her shirt all riled up, and her jean pants open to reveal black lace panties. They had both _excused_ themselves from the part at around twelve in the morning and had been in their current position for about an hour, and it was slowly getting more intimate. About a month ago Asami wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this with someone like Naruto. Then she found out just how much _fun_ it was to play down in the dirt with everyone else, to not play by to rules and have absolutely no restraints at all.

In the last month, Asami has done so many different things that it would make your head turn, although her most memorable one was the black widow tattoo that Naruto gave her just a day after first meeting her. At first she was scared of it, afraid of what her daddy would say about his little girl getting a tattoo, but she just let go and dived right in. Of course she kept up appearances around her dad, but when she was with Naruto it was like she was free for the first time in her life. Well, the way he could work his fingers inside of her was certainly a plus but that was beside the point.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" and then Naruto's friend had to ruin the entire moment by barging into the bathroom right when it was starting to get good.

"Dammit Sasuke, what?!' asked Naruto as he forcefully opened the stall door, and luckily Asami had time to get her cloths fixed before he did so, because that would have been awkward to have Sasuke see her in that state.

"We've got trouble man, that guy you threatened came back with the entire fucking triad and their boss is calling you out. So you better get out there before they storm the place," said Sasuke in a rather panicked state, but who could blame him when a triad was just outside the front door and possibly looking for blood.

"Fuck, alright call the police while I hold them off. If shit hits the fan then they take the fall and we can get them locked away. Also, call your brother and tell him to get his ponytail ass down here with the rest of his gang, just in case," ordered Naruto, before he leaned over to Asami, stole a quick kiss, and made his way to the front door.

"You want some help dealing with them love?" asked Asami, getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"No thanks love, I just want them scared not dead," Naruto called back before he was gone out of their sight, heading out to the front to take care of his business.

The moment he walked outside, the blond haired tattoo artist found a _very_ large group of firebenders and none of them looked very happy. What surprised Naruto was that Akako, the leader of the Agni Kai Triad was here herself, since she mostly left the dirty work to her underlings, so he must have done something to really piss her off, which wasn't a good thing by any stretch of the imagination. Yet he walked out with nor fear in his eyes, and headed right to where Akako's topless car was. Damn those yellow eyes of her's were freaky when she glared at people.

"I hear you but my lieutenant through a window, was there a problem?" asked the woman in a long drawn out tone, not facing Naruto but still looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, yet she was royally pissed off.

"Yea, your boy showed up with only half my money and expected me to complete another job to get the other half. Are you trying to cheat me Akako, because last I checked neither of us take bullshit like that?" asked Naruto, leaning on the door of Akako's car while leaning in really close, to show here he didn't take bullshit, no matter who it was from.

"Lee's a loyal man Naruto, a little thick in the head but loyal. You'll get your money but if you throw one of my guys through a window again then I'll put a price on your head so large that even your own reflection will want to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" asked Akako, this time actually turning her head to look at him, but she didn't expect him to pull a knife and stick it up to her throat.

"Lets get one thing straight, I don't orders from anyone but myself and I hate people who break their word to me. So if you keep to our deal and don't try and fuck me over then we won't have any trouble in the future. If you do then there won't be any army of your thugs, your daddy's influence, or even the spirits that would keep me from you. Now, do I make _myself_ clear?" if there was one thing Naruto hated it was people who paid others to do their dirty work, if Naruto wanted something done then he would do it himself, and that's why he didn't like the leaders of the triads.

"Do you have a deathwish? If you so much as try it and you'll die," now it was a battle of will between the artist and the leader of the most powerful triad.

"Yea, you're guys may get me in a rush but not before I make you bleed. So go ahead sweetheart, make my day," and they say politics was boring, apparently they've never seen Naruto do politics.

"Fine, I'll have someone come by with your money, then it's business as usual."

"Dude, you must have balls as big as the moon, you just pulled a knife on the most dangerous woman in the town and walked away without so much as a smack," Sasuke said to his friend, getting a grin in return.

"How would you know how big my balls are? I'm starting to think you're gay again."

"Asshole, anyway I guess it was a good thing I didn't call anyone yet. Just warn me the next time you do something this stupid so I can take come cover before this place turns into a war zone."

"Whatever, I'm going home so I'll see you tomorrow. Hey Asami, want me to drop you off at your place?" asked Naruto as he walked over to his bike and began to put his gear back on, while the young Ms. Sato climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Such a gentleman," Asami whispered softly into his ear, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Apparently you haven't known him that long then, he wouldn't know manners if it bit him in the ass," scoffed Sasuke.

"Now there you go talking about my ass, if you keep this up I'm gonna have to get a restraining order," Asami actually pictured that little scene in her head for a moment, if the blush that formed on her face was anything to go by.

"Get outta here before I kick your ass blonde, and not another word!" Naruto just laughed before starting his bike and riding out into the night with Asami nuzzling into his back.

"I'm not gay, hey Choji do you think I'm gay?" asked Sasuke as he walked back inside and sat down at the bar, getting the chubby man's attention.

"Eh, you look like you might have seen one up close," Choji responded, putten a fresh bottle down in front of the raven haired man, who instantly took it and downed half of it.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna go get laid."

"Make sure it's with a woman!" Choji yelled, only for Sasuke to flip him off as he walked into the crowd, planning on proving Naruto wrong by getting a better looking girl than Asami Sato, he wasn't gay!

Meanwhile Asami was enjoying with wind blowing freely through her long raven hair and how everything around them seemed to just blur the faster they went. It was like everything didn't matter, like the only thing that even existed was right in front of them, and it was so relaxing. The vibration of the engine was like a mother singing her child to sleep, soothing and letting you know everything was going to be alright. Asami realized just why Naruto loved riding so much and she was glad to share in the experience, mainly because it allowed the issues with her father and the world to just fade into background noise.

Soon enough they were pulling up to Asami's home, which just so happened to be a mansion of epic proportion, and Naruto cut the engine to his bike. They sat there for a moment, with Asami still leaning on his back and only the night breeze interrupting the nice late night silence. Yet, like with all nice things, it eventually came to an end when Asami climbed off the back of the bike and Naruto looked up at her.

"I see my boy toy is enjoying his present, how's she run?" asked Asami, running her hand over the silver tank before Naruto took her hand in his own.

"Like a kitten with the roar of a lion turtle love."

"She's beautiful, I see you're taking good care of her."

"Oh yea she sure is beautiful, the second most beautiful lady I know. You being the first obviously," flirted Naruto, pulling Asami down into his lap, with his hands around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great choice of words handsome, but I should get inside before someone notices me in the arms of a bad boy such as yourself. Speaking of which, how'd you stand up to that woman earlier, she didn't look to impressed when you pulled a knife on her?" asked Asami, putting her forehead up against Naruto's.

"Simple, I've only ever had two things in this life, my word and my balls, and I don't break them for anyone. The thing I hate most is when people break their word to me, and I let her know that a little more forcefully that the first time," explained Naruto.

"But weren't you scared?"

"Shit yea I was, having so many triad members around me, but I do know how to bluff my way out of most situations."

"So all that was bullshit them?" asked Asami, playing with the buttons on Naruto's jacket.

"Not all of it, politics is three fourths bullshit and one fourth threats, I just know how to mix them better than most. It's all about willpower and the ability to stare down people much bigger than you. Hell, maybe I should become a politician!" the artist laughed, before leaning in and giving Asami a scorching kiss, making the poor girl moan in surprise.

"Is it wrong that I like kissing such a bad and violent person?" asked Asami as she got off of Naruto's lap.

"No, it just makes you a very bad girl, and I like bad girls."

"Pervert."

"You don't even know the half of it love, see you tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Asami finished as she walked through the front gate and Naruto started his motorcycle back up, waiting till Asami was inside to drive back into town and to his shop, because he lived in the room above it.

"Oh yea, life is good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fun**

"_What was the point in satin and lace if it didn't make a man struggle to speak?" _

_- _Alexandra Ivy_, _Embrace The Darkness

* * *

Naruto didn't consider himself someone who would wake up if someone came into his room, mainly because he was such a heavy sleeper. So try and imagine his surprise when he woke up with Asami Sato, his girlfriend, whispering some rated R things into his ear, while smirking at his body's _physical _reaction. Now, instead of freaking out and running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, Naruto grabbed Asami before pulling her down on top of him. Yet before Asami could even let out a yell of surprise, her boyfriend covered her mouth with his own and rolled them both over, tangling them in the loose bed sheets. After a few minutes of mind numbing french kissing, Naruto broke the kiss and was proud to say he left Asami breathless.

"I would wonder how you got in here, but you just look too sexy in that leather outfit for me to care at the moment," Naruto whispered Huskily in Asami's ear, while his left hand ran its way up her thing and rested on the third most wonderful part of her body, her nice round butt.

"Your friend let me in," said Asami and, sure enough, standing there in the doorway to Naruto's room was Sasuke Uchiha with his arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, should I come back when the two of you aren't humping each other with your clothes on?" asked Sasuke in a rather sarcastic manner, to which Naruto gave a very large grin.

"Sure, how nice of you, that would be great," Naruto said before a pillow slammed right into his face courtesy of Sasuke himself.

"Get dressed idiot, we've got something to finish and I want to get it done today!" the Uchiha exclaimed before walking away, muttering curses under his breath the entire time.

"Eh, I'm sure he can wait about an hour or two, just so we can have a little morning workout," Naruto laughed and, just as he starting to go back to work on the more important project, namely Asami, they both heard a yell from downstairs.

"Now idiot, you have break your bed later!"

"You better go, besides I want to watch you do some art, since I didn't when you worked on me," Asami persuaded, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips while said blond let out a sigh of irritation at his current situation.

"Once I'm done with the cockblocker, we're coming back up here so I can _work_ on you some more," promised Naruto, pinching Asami right on her left buttcheek before jumping out of his bed and proceeding to get dressed, much to Asami's enjoyment because of his original lack of all clothing.

Once Naruto got downstairs, he found Sasuke leaning on one of the shelves with his shirt off, showing the almost finished piece of art tattoo Naruto gave to him when he first opened the shop. For a while now they have been adding to it, either for special occasions or just because. The tattoo was that of a vicious black crow, with bright red eyes and bloody talons, fighting a deep purple snake bright yellow eyes and bloody scratches. When Asami saw it, she was amazing at how much detail was put into it, like there was actually a crow and snake, on Sasuke's back fighting. While the young Ms. Sato admired her boyfriend's work, Naruto got out his tools and tool a nice long drink of the coffee Sasuke always brought over in the morning, such was their daily routine.

"I'm telling ya Sasuke, the design you gave me for this makes the Dragon look like a giant black chicken," said Naruto while Sasuke glared at him in the mirror, since the Uchiha was rather touchy when it came to his very poor drawing skills.

"You're lucky you have that thing in my back or I would turn around and beat the shit out of you," Sasuke growled before Asami stole the Naruto's coffee right out of his hand, just as he picked it up, and sat down in a chair in front of Sasuke, taking a nice long sip.

"So I take it that the two of you have known each other for years?" asked Asami, not even blinking at the hurt expression Naruto had while she slowly drank all of his morning coffee, right in front of him as well.

"You could say that, we met on the same boat to Republic City and have stuck together ever since, well almost ever since. I have a brother that lives in the city but, when I gave the dumb ass here a place to stay he said no. I didn't see him for a year until coming into this shop to check it out and there he was, still as ugly as I remember him," said Sasuke, getting a little laugh form Asami and an eye twitch from Naruto.

"Gee Sasuke, I would hate to have accidentally messed this up by drawing rainbows and little pink flowers instead of this current badass piece of work," Naruto growled.

"Just hurry up idiot, my brother needs to see me today and I'm sure you want some alone time with your girlfriend over here."

"So Sasuke, have you gotten laid yet or are you still a virgin?" and that did it.

"Fuck this, we can finish the tattoo later!" yelled Sasuke and, a few minutes later, he was on his bike and down the street, leaving behind a laughing Naruto and a slightly confused Asami.

"Um, is he alright?" asked Asami, not sure if Sasuke really was mad or if this was just their way of saying goodbye to one another.

"Yea, that was just an excuse to get out of here and back out on the road, Sasuke isn't one to stay in one place for too long and really likes to ride that bike of his. Now, speaking of riding something, you think we can head back up to my room and finish where we left off?" asked Naruto while Asami pressed herself right up against him, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned in extremely close.

"You just read my mind handsome," Asami whispered as she slowly took Naruto's bottom lip in between her teeth and gave a teasing bite, only to suddenly be thrown over her boyfriends shoulder before he carried her like that all the way back up to his room.

Later that day, Naruto found himself crossing the old roads just outside of Republic City, enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and the free road with no one in sight as far as the eye could see. Then his mind began to wander back to the early years of his life, back when he was with his family and his mother was pregnant with his little sister. Just picturing that little girl brought a smile to his face and it almost made him regret leaving for the open world. Hell, the main reason he left was because he fought with his dad so much about almost every little thing, in that respect he took after his mother and her stubbornness. It was only the sound of several roaring engines coming up behind him that brought him out of his memories.

Pulling off to the side of the road, since it was just easier to let them pass instead of them swarming him, Naruto was surprised when they all pulled to the side as well, with the lead bike pulling up next to Naruto himself. Glancing over at the other biker, Naruto found himself looking at Itachi Uchiha, which usually meant Sasuke was with him somewhere in the pack. Now this could be good or bad.

"Follow us, we need to have a talk," it wasn't a polite request, it was a flat out order that Naruto intended to follow completely, lest he put his life in danger.

Once they were back in Republic City, Naruto was _escorted_ to his fellow biker's clubhouse, a place there they could meet without the prying eyes of Republic City Police Force watching their every move. Naruto had only ever been allowed inside because of his friendship with Sasuke, family was really important to the club, but he was never allowed into the back room, where all the real business took place. When Itachi escorted Naruto into the back room, Naruto instantly caught the gaze of Sasuke, who didn't look to pleased about something. Along the entire length of the table were eight other people that Naruto didn't recognize, but they wore the gang's symbol on their backs.

Their name was the Legion, a biker gang formed just a few years ago, and they were mostly made of ex-military. Itachi Uchiha was the founding member, being the first of his family to run away. They were known for providing protection, running weapons, and getting into lots of trouble, but not one of their members turned on them when taken in for questioning. They had connections in everything but the triads, since the triads didn't really respect a bunch of bikers and wouldn't even throw them a bone.

"Please take a seat,"


End file.
